Serpentinas Doradas
by Queen-Of-Deficit
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el chico de tus sueños muestra interés por tu hermana, la oveja negra de la familia? Andrómeda, como creía Narcissa, no resultó tan tonta...
1. Todo comenzó en un andén

**Disclaimer: claro está que los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling (gracias a Merlín). Solo dejen que mi tiempo libre les de un buen rato.**

Rubia, desdeñosa, perfecta a la vista de sus padres. Dio unos cuantos golpecitos a su cabello, acomodando de manera innecesaria su precioso y rubio cabello. Naturalmente, el gesto era simplemente por vanidad. Todos sabían que Narcissa Black era hermosa, y desde luego, ella estaba muy al tanto del hecho. Unos cuantos retoques, si alguien lograra seducir a un espejo, ella definitivamente lo haría.

-¿Narcissa, querida?- llamó su madre. -Los retrasos jamás han sido bien vistos - rostro solemne, mirada fría y una media sonrisa que no lograba romper la frialdad de sus orbes. Druella hizo un gesto para que Narcissa se apresurara y se acercara a ella. Ciertamente, la rubia no escatimaba cuando de su apariencia se trataba, y a cambio, el tren que la llevaría a su 5to. Año en Hogwarts estaba por irse.

Cerró el bello espejo de oro con sus delicadas iniciales detrás, lo guardó en su suave abrigo y se unió a la pelinegra que, aunque mantenía un porte informal, su presencia no dejaba de ser imponente, intimidante. Su gesto lo decía todo, Bellatrix parecía enloquecer con cada mestizo o muggle que veía.

-Inaceptable… completamente inaudito- decía para sí misma con un gesto de asco.

Andrómeda, por otro lado, mantenía silencio porque sabía que era lo apropiado. Se mantenía un poco detrás de Bellatrix, observando. Todos sabían que era la nueva oveja negra en la familia. Al menos, como decía Bella, antes podía ocultar su insensatez con el ser tan idiota que tenían de primo. Pero ahora, Andrómeda estaba completamente expuesta. Como algunas veces comentaban sus hermanas junto a Regulus, su primo, ella sería la siguiente si no se andaba con cuidado.

Con un ademán de Cygnus, las tres hermanas se dirigieron al tren, acompañadas de su madre. Narcissa siempre había sido la consentida, era la pequeña de los Black. Iba del brazo con su madre mientras Bellatrix iba adelantada con un caminar altanero y lanzando gestos de indiferencia y asco.

La serpiente roja comenzaba a arrojar humo como loca, anunciando su pronta partida.

-Ten un buen año, Bella- susurró Druella para su hija.

Era el último año de la mayor de las hermanas Black, y para todos, estaba claro que simplemente era un comienzo. Habían rumores, hablaban entre susurros, comentaban siempre por lo bajo. Algo grande se aproximaba.

Cerca de una de las entradas, Narcissa reconoció esa perfecta cabellera rubia, junto a un hombre un poco más alto que él. Lucius platicaba con su padre, no muy animadamente. Por lo contrario, la discreción era básica en jóvenes como él. ¿Se había dejado la barba? ¿Se había cortado el cabello? Como fuera, Lucius parecía más apuesto que la última vez que Narcissa lo había visto con su cabello platinado, manos con dedos largos, labios delgados y esa mirada... El movimiento de sus labios era lento, sus manos posaban sobre su espalda y asentía con seriedad cuando su padre le decía algo, su manzana de Adán se movía cuando respondía, sus labios llamaban de nuevo su atención. Era hipnotizante.

-Abraxas-, saludó el señor Black, dado como finalizado el momento de Narcissa. No había perdido ninguna esperanza con el menor de los Malfoy, aunque él ni siquiera mostrara un poco de interés hacia ella. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Todos sus compañeros se giraban al verla, era bella, inteligente y además una Black.

Los Malfoy saludaron enseguida a Cygnus. Bellatrix no se detuvo, saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza llegando a la entrada del tren, despidiéndose de su madre. Andrómeda como una gatita sumisa, hizo lo mismo, subiendo en silencio y alejándose cautelosamente. Narcissa saludó con una media sonrisa, presionando levemente a su madre mientras ella se detenía. Su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando vio a Lucius levantar la vista hacia ella y sonreírle de esa manera tan encantadora, asintiendo levemente y después regresando a la conversación. Claro que, una joven tan educada como ella, no permitiría que tal acto le hiciera perder la cabeza. Al menos, por fuera, parecía inmutable, seria y con un porte petulante y superior.

Entró sin más, caminando entre sus compañeros. Mientras alcanzaba a Bellatrix, podía escuchar como algunos alumnos gritaban y se colgaban de las ventanillas despidiéndose de sus padres, los típicos niños que apenas comenzaban su primer año, temerosos, algunos emocionados. Algunos compañeros de su casa la saludaban. Era obvio que muchos habían pasado por varios cambios, que algunas jovencitas intentaban imitar su corte de cabello o que otros por su lado, habían decidido estar juntos. Pero el cambio que tenía Lucius le parecía más interesante.

Bella llegó a un compartimiento libre, sentándose y suspirando con fastidio. Narcissa sabía que detestaba la intrusión de aquellos que no eran de su agrado, así que cerró el compartimiento y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Andrómeda se había perdido entre la multitud, y gracias a Merlín que eso había pasado. No quería empezar el curso con una discusión por culpa de su rara hermana, bastante tenía cuando confabulaban su apellido con el de un muggle. Ese Tonks al parecer, no era nada tonto.

-He escuchado a papá hablar de nuestros planes a futuro-, comentó Bellatrix con esa sonrisa socarrona que Narcissa conocía a la perfección. ¿De sus planes a futuro? Bellatrix no era una mujer que permitiera la intrusión de los demás sobre sus asuntos. Sabía que la conversación se basaría en ella, en Narcissa. A su hermana, la privacidad era lo más importante. Al menos para temas en específico, como los desconocidos planes que montaba con algunos de sus compañeros de curso. Lucius entre ellos.

Mantuvo su silencio dejando que su hermana prosiguiera. Sacó el espejo de su abrigo, jugando un momento con él para después abrirlo y toparse con el reflejo de su mirada.

-Matrimonio, Cissy. Estoy hablando de matrimonio-, prosiguió. Diciendo las palabras lentamente como si Narcissa no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. -Dime, ¿has pensado en alguien?

¿Y eso de qué le servía? Entendido tenía que los matrimonios arreglados eran siempre la salida de familias como la Black para seguir manteniendo la pureza de sangre y la magia entre sus venas. ¿Pensar en alguien? Claro que no le diría a Bellatrix jamás si pensaba en alguien. Su hermana podría siempre escucharla, pero también sabía que de un momento a otro, se le podía soltar la lengua. No correría riesgos, por supuesto que no.

-Pues… en realidad… yo…- comenzó a decir pensativa. Se detuvo enseguida cuando el compartimiento se abrió y ese aroma oriental-amaderado, con otros aromas que resultaban magnéticos en sus notas de fondo, aquel aroma que le hacía perder la cabeza llenó el lugar.

_Sí, Bellatrix. Pienso en eso casi todo el tiempo. De hecho, quisiera casarme con el rubio que acaba de entrar. _

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó con suavidad, arrastrando las palabras, con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Para nada, Lucius- dijo Bella regresando la vista hacia la ventanilla, con ese tono tan común, informal, frío.

Deseó decirlo, pero se quedó callada mientras Lucius se sentaba junto a ella con un toque informal, como si estar con su padre y el resto de personas mágicas importantes le cansara, aunque fuera un poco, o aunque lo disimulara.

-Casi me pierdo allá afuera-, dijo con desprecio, después le sonrió ligeramente. Porque… le estaba sonriendo a ella, ¿no? Sin importar si no era una gran sonrisa, tenía un aire coqueto, demasiado encantador para ella. Sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas, mientras el espejo en sus manos se le resbalaba al tenerla completamente entretenida.

-Tranquilo, Lucius. Aún no llegamos y ¿ya deseas ensuciarte? No hemos platicado mucho… y, está claro que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar-, dijo Bellatrix levantando una ceja con esa sonrisa de malicia, una mirada que brillaba y ese dejo de miedo que inspiraba a los demás. -Tu espejo, Narcissa- lanzó una mirada hacia el espejo que brillaba desde el suelo.

Lucius, caballerosamente se inclinó, su aroma llegó un poco más fuerte a su nariz entregándoselo. Su piel era fría, pero era suave. Suave y perfecta.

-Gracias- fue lo único que se limitó a decir, rompiendo de nuevo (aunque no quisiera y le costara) el encanto. _Compórtate, no eres una niña._

No consentía dormir, tampoco hacer algo insensato en el trayecto. ¿Qué pensaría él? Le explicaría en muchas maneras sutiles que no era una niña, que era una Black. Detestaba que los demás la conocieran como la _hermanita de Bellatrix_. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de él, de Lucius Malfoy. Sabía que era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermana, una clara señal para ella. Estaba harta de la sutil indiferencia de Malfoy, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Lo hacía a propósito? No olvidaba con facilidad los momentos en que el famoso prefecto de Slytherin la defendía de su bastardo primo y sus secuaces. Tampoco cuando parecían tener indiferencias y él se iba negando y diciendo por lo bajo que solo era una niña consentida.

Pero ese año, el rubio se fijaría en Narcissa. Lo haría. Narcissa estaba decidida.


	2. Entre sueños escucharás

**Disclaimer: y que Rowling es la dueña oficial, ¿ya les dije? Larga a vida a JK.**

-¿Le han dicho?- preguntó esa masculina voz.

No había entendido en qué momento el sueño la había vencido. Estaba recargada sobre la ventanilla, sin abrir los ojos pretendió seguir durmiendo. ¿Le han dicho qué, a quién? Hubo un momento en donde solo pudo percibir una risa sorda, era de Bella.

-¿En serio, Lucius? De entre todas las mujeres en Hogwarts, ¿Andrómeda?- preguntó como si la idea siquiera fuera una locura.

Narcissa siguió con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose un poco haciendo la simulación de un largo sueño. Andrómeda, la Black que había perdido la cordura. Y que no era Black solo por el apellido, era una oveja negra.

-No ha dependido de mí, mi padre ha sido insistente. Me aventuro a decir que tu padre también ha intervenido- casual, parecía acomodarse la placa de prefecto, porque escuchaba la tela rozar contra algo. Acto seguido escuchó la túnica moverse, mediante un friz. Se había incorporado, y ella seguía fingiendo, pretendiendo que eso que había escuchado era solamente una mala broma.

-Aunque no es nada oficial, todavía.

-Como sea, Lucius. Preferiría a Narcissa sobre el resto, incluso sobre esa malagradecida- concluyó su hermana.

Hubo otro corto momento de silencio. Escuchó cómo se corría la puerta del compartimiento, dejado escuchar voces de fuera.

-Te veré dentro de un rato, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Malfoy.

De nuevo, la puerta se cerró, dejando el silencio con ellas. Acompañada de una terrible decepción en Narcissa.

¿Andrómeda? ¿Era en serio?


	3. ¡Tineafors, tineafors, tineafors!

**Disclaimer: Honestamente, no sé mucho de quidditch. Si me adentro en el tema será por necesidad, jaja. Así que ignoro completamente la historia de los Murciélagos, por lo que Byron (no sé de dónde ha salido ese nombre, soy pésima para eso) es el buscador. **

**Ya saben, JK es la mente maestra, y la que se llena los bolsillos. Yo, por otro lado, solo lleno hojas en blanco. **

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde su llegada. Como era de esperarse, había recibido una carta de Druella, junto a una delicada peineta. Su madre sabía el amor que tenía por su cabello, sin ser una obsesión, pero si una característica de la rubia.

Se dirigió a la lechucería, cosa que detestaba. Ya que no soportaba el olor a excremento de aves, el piso adornado de eses y claro, lechuzas volando alrededor, con el riesgo de recibir algún "premio" de su parte. Sostenía la carta con el coqueto listón rosa en la mano, mientras observaba a su fiel lechuza Mops acercarse a ella.

_Querida madre,_

_Las clases han tenido, como siempre, un grandioso comienzo. Claro, exceptuando las típicas_

_palabrerías de Albus Dumbledore. ¿El señor Abraxas ha platicado ya con el Consejo Escolar?_

_Considero que las palabras de Dumbledore son una terrible influencia para los alumnos, y sabes_

_lo que pienso de sus malas atribuciones. No lleva a ningún lado bueno, solo llena sus cabezas de ideas _

_completamente erróneas y detestables. _

_En fin, sé que el señor Malfoy y mi querido tío Orión harán algo al respecto._

_Es mi año de Timo's. Naturalmente, es algo que no me preocupa. Simplemente_

_quería comentártelo, realmente me emociona. Sé que obtendré una E en todas._

_Bella y yo estamos bien, mi querida hermana ha comenzado sus clases como es debido. _

_Parece que la presión no afecta su estado de ánimo (si sabes a lo que me refiero),_

_incluso ha estado platicando con Rodolphus en los últimos días. Confieso que me agrada,_

_también su hermano. Rabastan está conmigo y Reggie._

_Y hablando de mi querido primo,__ Reggie me ha regalado una snitch, me ha dicho que ha _

_sido un obsequio del buscador de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Aún no sé cómo _

_compensar tal gesto, sé lo mucho que le gusta el quidditch, y lo mucho que admira a _

_Byron Collingwood._

_Me ha dicho que cuando sea un famoso buscador me regalará su primera snitch._

_Mi querido primo es adorable. Es una lástima que no sea prefecto, realmente lo esperaba._

_ Pero claro, el quidditch lo mantendrá entretenido todo el año. _

_Espero que todo esté bien en casa, saluda a mis tíos de mi parte. Por supuesto,_

_dile a papá que lo quiero, al igual que a ti._

_Con cariño, Narcissa._

¿Percataría aquél detalle? Druella era una mujer calculadora, demasiado minuciosa, muy observadora. Claro que a Narcissa no le importaba su hermana, mucho menos después de entender las intenciones que sus padres y el señor Malfoy tenían. Andrómeda le parecía ahora mucho más irrelevante que de costumbre. ¿Para qué mencionarla? ¿Solo para decirle a su madre que Andrómeda era vista continuamente con aquél sangre sucia? ¿O para quejarse sobre su falta de sentido común, mientras se le veía platicar de lo lindo y florido con Sirius?

Ató la carta en la pata de su lechuza, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas dejando que Mops emprendiera vuelo. Era igual de seria que ella, no era juguetona, como la lechuza de su hermana Drómeda, que hablando de ella, recién llegaba, agitando sus alas y tomando un poco de agua. La miró con recelo, como si fuera su hermana. Lucius no era un capricho, algo le decía que no era simplemente un gusto que se le pasaría al día siguiente. Y ahora…, ahora la oveja negra de la familia era el blanco de Malfoy. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, en ese momento, le resultaba detestable.

Dio media vuelta, caminando con rapidez ya que cada vez que escuchaba una lechuza cerca, soltaba un grito ahogado, moviendo sus manos ahuyentando a las aves de su inmaculado cabello. Era demasiado delicada, siempre trataba de cuidar su ropa y su imagen. Claro que unas cuantas lechuzas no le arruinarían el aspecto, pero más valía prevenir.

Se detuvo en seco.

-Lucius-, saludó con ese tono tan frío y serio. Claro que por dentro, estaba bastante contenta de verlo. Tenía años de experiencia en disimular sus emociones. Ocultó perfectamente la sorpresa y alegría que le daba verlo. _¿Querida? No olvides nunca ser una joven reservada. Nunca._

-Narcissa-, contestó solemne.

Enseguida, su conocido aroma llegó a su nariz, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. Como un efecto inmediato, adrede, electrizante. Y después… esos ojos que le dirigían la más perfecta de las miradas. ¿Qué tenía esa mirada? ¿Qué tenían esos labios? Los movía lentamente, ¿besaba igual? ¿Sus labios besaban lenta y apasionadamente? La rubia nunca había experimentado abiertamente el tema del amor, nunca había tenido ningún novio formal. Y besar… bueno, no era precisamente una experta en el tema.

Hubo un momento en donde la rubia se mantuvo en silencio, evitando parecer nerviosa y observando a Lucius por sobre el hombro. El chico se había adelantado buscando a su frenético halcón, bastante acechador. Por supuesto, tener una lechuza no era suficiente para un Malfoy, claro que tenía que ser… diferente. Mejor.

-¿Has tenido un buen comienzo?- preguntó Lucius atando la carta mientras dejaba que el halcón comenzara a aletear y a alejarse.

-En realidad, sí… No ha sido tan malo-, contestó. -No podía esperar más, cuando Dumbledore es director…- se encogió de hombros, claro que eso no dependía de ella. Aunque los inicios de clases se habían arruinado desde el tren, pero eso claro, no era algo de lo que Lucius tuviera que enterarse. -¿Qué tal te ha tratado Hogwarts? Sé que el cargo de prefecto no siempre es divertido.

Precisamente, lo que no sabía Narcissa que no tenía que perder la diversión. Si Malfoy sabía cómo moverse y qué hacer, los deberes en general eran bastante aceptables. Claro que no perdería su tiempo en hacer rondas y dejar que su casa perdiera puntos. Tenía mejores que hacer, y la escuela solo era una máscara.

Comenzaron a caminar, al tiempo en que Lucius ofrecía galantemente el brazo para Narcissa. Casi se desmayaba, ¿podía ser más… encantador?

-No me quejo, las clases han estado bien-, contestó con falsa modestia.

Todos los que conocían a Malfoy sabían que siempre trataba de impresionar a los demás. No era precisamente un excelente actor, y cuando fingía modestia o indulgencia, resultaba atractivo, ya que hacía gestos, levantaba a veces una ceja o ladeaba sus labios de manera atractiva. Hacía gestos coquetos que para Narcissa, eran atractivos, demasiado… mucho.

-¿Has pensado en lo que harás al salir de Hogwarts? Supongo que te interesa ser Primer Ministro.

-Soy muy joven para eso, Narcissa -un gesto con aparente mesura de nuevo-. Pero claro, probablemente, si me lo propongo, algún día podría serlo.

-Claro que sí, Lucius. Estoy segura. Quiero decir, eres un Malfoy.

Y eso, había sido todo. Claro que Lucius lo sabía, podría ser lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera… o casi. Si tenías poder, podías lograr lo que te formularas, sin importar el poco esfuerzo que atribuyeras. Así era la vida de un Malfoy.

Lucius se giró un poco para ver el rostro de Narcissa, que era más bajita que él. Tuvo que agachar la vista y sonreírle satisfecho. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. De aquellas que muchas niñas intentaban imitar, pero ni practicando horas frente al espejo lograban, ni la naturalidad que Narcissa alcanzaba.

-¿Has visto a tu hermana hoy? Necesitaba hablar con ella antes de clases-, preguntó Lucius. Regresó la vista hacia el frente con su gesto tan indiferente de siempre.

-¿A Bella? Creí que estarían en la misma clase…

-Oh, no. A Bella la veré en Pociones ahora… Me refería a Andrómeda.

Final.

En su estómago un nudo comenzaba a atarse, el nudo comenzaba a llegar en la garganta y sentía que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse un poco rojo. Oh, por Merlín. ¿Desde cuándo esa malnacida comenzaba a arruinarle sus planes?

Aclaró un poco la garganta, se libró educadamente del brazo de Lucius y se detuvo.

-No, no estoy muy al tanto de lo que hace Andrómeda últimamente. Prefiere gastar su tiempo con el tal Tonks, un muggle Hufflepuff -fingió observar el pequeño reloj que colgaba de su muñeca a modo de brazalete. No dejó que Lucius hablara, si quería hablar con su hermana, pues tenía que buscarla el mismo. -Es tarde… Lamento tener que irme, Lucius. Me habría encantado ayudarte a encontrarla, pero tengo Transformaciones y McGonagall es algo estricta.

No, ese joven no era un capricho. Narcissa nunca había estado enamorada, pero sabía que la sensación que le molestaba por dentro no eran más que celos. Y ella nunca había tenido celos de nada, principalmente, porque no tenía que compartir nada con nadie. Y ahora, su hermana sin haberlo notado siquiera, le estaba arrebatando algo que ella deseaba. No, no deseaba. Quería.

Apresuró su paso arreglándose la túnica y el listón de su cabello. Tenía el rostro un poco fruncido, cosa que no había notado. Entró a clase, mientras la profesora comenzaba a dar las indicaciones de la clase.

-Página 142, Tineafors. Es simple, convierte a un humano en cucaracha -explicó McGonagall-, Lapifors, transforma a un humano en un conejo.

Murmullos en conjunto hicieron que la paciencia de McGonagall se alterara un poco, alzando más la voz logrando silencio en el salón mientras.

-Y por último, ¡Acusfors! Con esta transformación logramos que un objeto se transforme en aguja. Y cuidado con hacer bromas, ¡seriedad ante los hechizos! Pronunciación clara, jovencitos. Cualquier fallo, por mínimo que sea, puede alterar la secuencia de transformación.

¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Qué tipo de alteraciones tendría la persona ante el _mínimo fallo _con Tineafors? Pensativa, ausente. Se recargó un rato sobre su lugar, observando los fallos de los demás al querer convertir su pluma en una aguja.

Suspiró. Si Andrómeda se convertía en cucaracha, ¿quién lo lamentaría? Sonrió con diversión incorporándose. Agitó su varita un par de veces, conjuró el hechizo y al segundo intento su pluma se había convertido en una platinada aguja.

¡Tineafors, tineafors, tineafors!


	4. ¡Sirius Black ha muerto!

**Disclaimer: Cuarto capítulo (: Anteriormente no he mencionado que este fic nació el mismo día de publicarlo. De la nada, como si alguien me controlara bajo la maldición Imperius y me concretara a escribir, jaja. En este capítulo no dramatizaré tanto la relación de Cissy y Drómeda, solo quería ponerlos en ascuas, porque… ¡Sirius Black ha muerto! Muaja!**

**Ya saben, JK Rowling la mente maestra. Yo… una mente retorcida y enferma (no mucho, espero). De los reviews quisiera hacerme adicta, así que ¡sean mi heroína! **

El curso pasaba con rapidez, al menos para Narcissa eso parecía. Había transcurrido un mes y medio desde su llegada a Hogwarts.

Entre chimeneas encendidas, se escuchaban los planes, las risas, los gritos de niños corriendo y bromeando. Eran finales de noviembre, había preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween. En la sala común de Slytherin se podían encontrar algunas envolturas de dulces, chocolates y demás golosinas de Honeydukes.

Era increíble como seres tan pequeños, como los niños de primer curso, podían devorar como gigantes. Eran incansables, y en cada momento se les veía comer golosinas.

Sin embargo, detrás de toda esa alegría, los Black se mantenían en silencio. Esperando el permiso de Dumbledore para poder dirigirse a casa, mientras Orión Black esperaba por ellos. La noble y ancestral casa de los Black estaba de luto.

Sirius Black III había muerto.

Regulus platicaba a discreción con su prima consentida, la muñequita de porcelana y delicada Cissy.

-Padre ha dicho que falleció de una terrible enfermedad mágica.

Era bastante comprensible. A su edad, estaba expuesto a contraer diferentes enfermedades, mágicas y misteriosas. Además, sabían que era un extrovertido, se arriesgaba demasiado. El resultado se esperaba más de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

Regulus extendió su mano hacia Narcissa entregándole la carta. Estaba un poco arrugada, como si el jovencito hubiese leído la carta una y otra vez, como si la noticia le inquietara de una u otra manera.

De seguro, la mayoría de alumnos comentarían la ausencia de los Black, debido a la muerte de un ser que no les resultaba para nada relevante. No lo conocían mucho, y a decir verdad, era demasiado molesto.

-¡Ya te dije que no! No, Andrómeda, ¡entiéndelo!- la voz chillona provenía de las habitaciones de chicas. Unos pasos apresurados y fuertes anunciaban su llegada.

Bellatrix bajaba con su espectacular atuendo negro, guantes de cuero, con un sombrero que portaba un coqueto velo negro que cubría un poco sus ojos. Detrás llegaba Andrómeda. Sencilla, pero elegante igual, con el cabello suelto y brillante.

-Agradezco tu apoyo, Bella- dijo con resignación.

¿Y ahora por qué Andrómeda estaba pidiendo ayuda de Bellatrix? Siempre lo hacía cuando era algo insignificante, como ver a Tonks. La primera vez que se atrevió a pedirle a Bella que la cubriera con sus padres al visitar a la madre de Ted en San Mungo hacía unos meses, Bella se indignó por completo y no le habló durante dos semanas. _"¿Acaso tengo pinta de adoradora de bestias? No me molestes con eso, Andrómeda. Que te juro yo misma desmembraré a ese impuro"._

Dejó pasar un tiempo para nombrar a Ted en una conversación con su hermana.

-Te he dicho centenares de veces que no recibirás ningún apoyo de mi parte cuando se trate de ese imbécil, ¡entiéndelo!

Tenía el ceño fruncido, observando a Andrómeda con vil enojo. Suspiró por un momento y enseguida su semblante se compuso, sin cambiar esa arrogancia ni el cinismo que día con día la acompañaban. Se giró hacia su primo que la observaba con peculiaridad.

Claro que el querido Regulus era más discreto, su madre se había consagrado en educarle, a ser un perfecto Black. Y ese tipo de espectáculos aún le parecían incómodos.

-¿Qué es eso?-, preguntó de golpe Bellatrix, mirando la carta con interés.

-La carta de mi padre-, respondió.

No pidió permiso y le arrebató la carta observando el contenido. Claro que la letra tan refinada y curveada era de su querido tío Orión. Dramatizando como siempre, _"Sirius Black III ha muerto". _

¡Oh, pero cuanto deseaba Bellatrix que ese "III" fuera reemplazado por un "IV"!

¿Y a ella que le importaba la muerte de un viejo que apenas conocía? Todos sabían que Sirius Arcturus era un hombre bastante viejo, milagroso era que siguiera vivo. Muerte a su pulgoso primo, ¡eso sí era algo de celebrar con un poco de whisky de fuego y mucho vino de saúco!

Le devolvió la carta a Regulus, dirigiéndose a la salida. Su primo tomó la carta guardándola en su túnica y caminando junto a la muñequita Narcissa, quien difícilmente podía disimular su amplia y radiante sonrisa. Ver a Andrómeda tan devastada por los gritos de su hermana le resultaba tremendamente satisfactorio.

Se merecía eso y más. Se merecía lo peor, o mejor… no se merecía nada. Muchos menos el apellido que portaba.

-¿Crees que lleguen los Malfoy?- le preguntó a su primo que aunque era un joven, parecía un pequeño Lord con ese porte tan respetable.

Regulus no era igual a Sirius, claro. No resultaba tan guapo como él, aunque poseían rasgos parecidos. El menor de los Black apenas era un niño, a comparación de su hermano que lo diferenciaba con un par de años.

En un momento, llegó a sentir pena por él cuando leyó la carta de su padre, confundiéndolo por un momento. No lo odiaba, ¿qué podía hacer? Era su hermano, y a veces extrañaba aquellos juegos de quidditch de pequeños. Pero entonces su hermano tenía que conocer a Potter… Tenía que echarlo todo a perder… Tenía que arruinarse a sí mismo y a su familia.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros demostrando no estar al tanto.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí. Creo que el abuelo de Lucius era muy amigo de Arcturus.

-Llegarán. No te preocupes, Cissy. Yo misma habría invitado a Lucius, si fuera necesario. No soportaría tu sufrimiento ante su ausencia.

Soltó una risa ahogada, adelantándose un poco más, caminando petulante entre los pasillos del castillo. El padre de Regulus los esperaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, el lugar donde se dirigían.

Por un momento, Narcissa se quedó fría. Sintió una rápida y fuerte punzada en el estómago y después se sonrojó. ¡Por eso no le decía nada serio a su hermana, porque cosas como esas podían pasar! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿O simplemente era su clásico sarcasmo?

No se soltó de su querido primo en ningún momento. Le sonrió y bajó la mirada todavía apenada. No admitía el gusto que tenía por Lucius por vergüenza, sino por miedo al rechazo. Nadie tenía el suficiente poder para hacerlo, y tampoco estaba lista para conceder ese privilegio al joven Malfoy. Era precaución, tenía que estar segura. Oh, Merlín, ¡que su hermana no lo arruinara!

-Apresúrate, Andrómeda. Tu terrible lentitud no te salvará de esta- comentó Bella, girando un poco el rostro hacia atrás.

Andrómeda caminaba detrás de Regulus y Narcissa, tan callada como siempre. Como si fuera menos. Su familia entera parecía encargarse de lograr el cometido, cada vez con mayor facilidad. Ella parecía ceder con el tiempo, como si se rindiera.

Y sí, tenía que rendirse. Porque era muy poca cosa, ella misma se había provocado su calvario. Y Narcissa lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba porque para ella, no era su hermana. Solo un obstáculo más.


	5. Bonne Nuit

**Disclaimer: Rowling para reina (L) Okay, de nuevo… los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la loca y humilde historia que tienen a continuación. ¿Pobre Andrómeda? No, claro que no, en realidad, Andrómeda tiene algo de Bella, no solo en apariencia… Reviews, reviews… me gustan los reviews… **

Entre los millones de personas que hay en el mundo, el 95% muestra su otra cara, y el otro 5% es simplemente cínica. Bellatrix Black forma parte de ese 5%, y a muchos les puede pesar. A Andrómeda, por ejemplo, que había llorado parte del día porque su querida hermana mayor la había ofendido con solo dos palabras: te odio. Probablemente no entendía muy bien eso de seguir el ejemplo familiar y odiar a los que no eran de su clase, pero cuando Bella hablaba con total desprecio y claridad, la castaña podía atar cabos a la perfección: su hermana la odiaba, o comenzaba a hacerlo.

No había salido de su habitación, si alguien la encontraba, tenía que explicar las razones de esos ojos rojos y mejillas sonrosadas. Su cabello posaba sobre su espalda mientras su rostro se hundía sobre su almohada. Sabía que Bella prefería mil veces a Narcissa, y no solo lo sospechaba, su propia hermana se lo había dicho miles de veces. "_No pareces mi hermana, Andrómeda. Si no fuera porque te pareces a mamá, diría que eres adoptada… aunque nuestra familia nunca estaría dispuesta a tal vergüenza, no habrías durado tanto de ser así_". Una vez recordó preguntarle a su padre si era adoptada, ya que su hermana mayor le decía con burla la oveja negra, la recogida, Rarómedra (así le había puesto Regulus cuando tenía ocho años)... _"¿Pero es que has perdido la cabeza, querida hija? La familia Black es única, nadie y mucho menos tu padre haría tal barbaridad. Eres tan ingenua…"_

Ella no entendía, "_era tan tonta_" que no entendía de qué iban las cosas. Solo sabía una cosa: quería a Ted, ¿_y eso qué_? ¿Por qué no lo entendían ellos?

… porque eso no era lo correcto, por eso…

Se levantó entre ligeros sollozos y sintiendo los ojos como una mosca, limpió los restos de lágrimas que aún no se resignaban. Dejó su pañuelo sobre la mesita de noche y se incorporó arreglando su túnica… Aunque les pesara, aunque lo odiaran y aunque les diera vergüenza, era una Black. Aún poseía el porte de una Black, y cuando se lo proponía, era tan dura como su hermana. Ironía era que precisamente aquella pelinegra había sido la encargada de haber endurecido la personalidad de su hermana Andrómeda.

Caminando con agradable calma, llegó hasta la sala común, encontrándose con Bella que platicaba con Malfoy entre susurros, mientras Narcissa platicaba amenamente con Regulus… ¿desde cuándo su primo era un hermano para Cissy? Oh, claro… desde que ella había dejado de serlo. Narcissa como siempre, se veía preciosa en aquél peinado que le recogía todo el cabello y dejaba algunos mechones a los lados acariciando esas mejillas lozanas, que se dilataban cuando una sonrisa radiante asomaba a sus labios carmesí; su túnica sin ninguna imperfección, esos aretes que acentuaban su delicado rostro y ese collar que la hacía portadora de una actitud mayor... Era una muñequita, ciertamente.

Aquellos deseos de huir comenzaron a inundarle cuando Bellatrix notó su presencia y la penetró dolorosamente entre aquél cabello negro como la noche y esa mirada de hielo, que bien podría compararse con la de Malfoy, que sonrió al verla y pausó la plática que tenía con la mayor de las Black. Algunos decían que Bellatrix bien podría ser la chica fácil de Slytherin, pero lo cierto era que Bellatrix escogía bien, así que la mayoría de los comentarios entre Hogwarts eran simplemente por resentimiento, sin importar que su blusa estuviera un poco abierta de más, porque era Bellatrix y hacía lo que se le venía en gana, punto. La chica aprovechaba su belleza y lo usaba para sus beneficios, después de todo, aquellos rumores y confirmaciones de Malfoy, los Lestrange y Rosier eran su inspiración. Después de un suspiro, se levantó del sofá de cuero, Malfoy se incorporó siguiéndola, y con esa manera tan elegante y sexy como solo él, acomodó su corbata. Sexy… sexy para aquellos que creían que la maldad y un rubio con esos labios eran cosa sexy… como Narcissa, que daba un vuelco cuando veía a Malfoy en situaciones así, preguntándose cómo se veía sin toda esa ropa, con la camisa puesta únicamente y un peinado salvaje.

Andrómeda no escondió el rostro y bajó los escalones que le restaban, tomando un libro de la primera mesa que encontró a su lado y buscó algún sofá libre y alejado, en donde no pudiera escuchar el cuchicheo de su hermana y Regulus. No saludó y con ese gesto altanero que había aprendido de su hermana, se sentó delicadamente sobre el cómodo sofá que estaba casi al frente de la rubia y su primo. Los podía ver pero no escuchar, así que no atendería aquella sarta de insultos que tenían para ella; incluso, si se lo proponía, los podría intimidar… Porque si lo pensaba un poco, comenzaba a detestar esa manera burlona que Narcissa tenía cuando la veía, _tan sola y tan poco Black._

Abrió el libro que tenía en las manos, leyendo sin leer en realidad, porque las risas que Narcissa soltaba a propósito la distraían aunque no lo demostrara. Suspiró y se hundió en el sillón, acomodando un pie detrás del otro; pretendía leer, pretendía entenderlo aunque no sabía de qué carajo hablaba el libro. Pero ese par no ganaría, ¡por Merlín que ganaba esa batalla!

-Haz lo que quieras, Lucius- chilló Bellatrix saliendo de la sala común, acomodando su falda y alzando el semblante caminando con atractivo apuro, como la sexy pelinegra que muchos deseaban ver en piel de dragón y botas negras… aunque muchos lo negaban, Bellatrix estaba muy bien.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la sorpresa de unos ojos grises sobre ella. Pasó saliva y sonrió por cortesía mientras Malfoy asentía educadamente y ella regresaba a su libro. Quiso creer que aquellos pasos que se acercaban a ella eran cosa de su imaginación, no por haber levantado la vista en el momento menos adecuado… pero ese fuerte aroma que hacía aspirar con fuerza y querer devorar ese olor llegó lenta y cautivadoramente mientras una mano masculina le quitaba lentamente el libro y lo cerraba de golpe.

-Es difícil encontrarte libre… una lástima que sea en la noche, pero no está nada mal.

-Hola, Lucius- saludó en un tono de voz apenas audible aún atónita por las acciones del rubio. A pesar de tener reputación intachable, esos detalles le provocaban decirle que era un maleducado y que estaba leyendo ese libro… aunque no fuera así.

El rubio la ponía nerviosa no porque le gustara, sino porque sabía que al igual que Bellatrix y algunos alumnos de último curso, era un gran hijo de perra. Posiblemente en el colegio eran una imagen ejemplar de Slytherin, pero en sus reuniones y juegos en el ___callejón Knockturn_eran otra cosa, desagradables y sin escrúpulos, que hacían cosas demasiado bajas solo por placer. ¿Acaso todo eso era legal? Intentó sonreír a pesar de no desear su compañía, y de no tener un pretexto para huir de él, siguió sus movimientos con la mirada. Le tomó la suave y femenina mano, la besó sin despegarle los ojos, luego le entregó el libro y se acercó un poco más a ella.

Su mirada se desvió buscando algo que no la pusiera más nerviosa y también evitar que Malfoy la intimadara, porque sabía qué podía pasar si eso sucedía. Entre estudiar la sala entera, se encontró con unos muy callados Black, era difícil callar a ese par, y ahora estaban inmutados por la escenita que se estaba montando. Narcissa estaba atenta, su gesto juraba demostrar que haría cualquier cosa por ser ella y no su hermana Andrómeda la que estaba siendo cortejada por Lucius Malfoy… y Regulus, aquel muchachito que no tardaría mucho en seguir los pasos de Malfoy y su séquito, estaba serio junto a Cissa, esperando que no hiciera algún tipo de drama.

-¿Andrómeda?

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces regresando a Malfoy, quien cada vez estaba más cerca… ¿acaso nadie le había enseñado lo que era la sutileza? Porque eso no era precisamente discreto.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó moviéndose un poco.

-Decía que tal vez podríamos compartir algo de tiempo juntos… empezando en Halloween…

¿Estaba de broma? ¡Merlín era justo!, ver la cara de su hermana era un poema… y no se sentía mal, porque una parte de ella le decía que merecía un poco de placer después de tantas humillaciones, sobre todo cuando hablaban sobre Ted, su Ted y sobre lo _estúpido que era_, sobre lo inocente que era ella y sobre su destino si no abría los ojos a tiempo.

-¿Andrómeda?

-¿Sí, Lucius?

-¿Te gustaría…? No es necesario que lo pienses ahora, consúltalo con la almohada- le guiñó un ojo pareciendo agradable, aunque no lo era en lo absoluto.

-Lo haré, Lucius…

¿Lo haría? Porque Ted era… Ted le gustaba, y Lucius era tan… ¿Lo haría? Bah, solo quería ver a su hermana enojada.

-No tengas pesallidas, Drómeda. Tengo que irme ahora, me toca hacer una ronda… Buenas noches.

Se acercó a su rostro besando su mejilla, no tuvo tiempo de protestar, y viendo a su hermana con esos labios en una perfecta O a punto de gritar, no lo habría hecho. Malfoy desapareció de la sala, sonriendo con ese egocentrismo de haber ganado el premio anual.

Mientras tanto, Andrómeda se levantó, sonriendo ampliamente, una sonrisa de triunfo dedicada a su hermana y a Regulus, quienes intentaban disimular, pero su reacción en la escenita lo había dicho todo.

Fingió alegría, suspiró y dejó el libro sobre la mesa en donde lo había encontrado.

-Buenas noches, Cissy. Reggie…

No, claro que Narcissa no tendría buenas noches…


	6. No Hope For Cissy

**Disclaimer: siento mucho dejar la historia suelta, de verdad. Gracias a elhora por recordármelo! Y sí, cuando vea algunos reviews continuaré ;D Muy pronto, espero (:**

**Lo demás lo sabemos de sobra… J. K. Rowling, eres una DIOSA!**

Era un día común en esas fechas: frío, gris, con el rocío cubriendo las hojas de los árboles y dándole al pasto un aire aterciopelado. Uno de esos días en el que son buenos consolarse con chocolate caliente y algunos caramelos extras mientras meditas tus planes para la fiesta de Halloween que se dará en la noche… Un Halloween en sábado. Era oportuno, bastante conveniente; conveniente para rubios egocéntricos que seguían con cautela los consejos de su padre, ya que sabía perfectamente que en caso de no acatar sus reglas, algo _no tan bueno pasaría_.

Malfoy, por (tal vez) décima vez, lanzaba una mirada aburrida a Bellatrix, que se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de Malfoy con un juego de naipes entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué ella? Honestamente, Lucius, Narcissa es mejor que la torpe de Andrómeda. ¿Pretendes ignorar las desfachateces de esa vergüenza? Recuerda que una manzana podrida…

-¿Y por qué no entiendes que no depende de mí?- interrumpió tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con la punta de su varita. -Además, Narcissa es aún muy joven, Bellatrix.

-Son dos años, Lucius; DOS AÑOS. No creo que esperar unos cuantos meses te afecte, considerando que tus prioridades vas más allá de un casamiento insípido y vergonzoso. Ni siquiera lo notarás, créeme.

¿Quién mejor que ella para asegurarlo? Los días en Hogwarts corrían con rapidez cuando terminaban las clases. Lestrange había convencido a Malfoy de meditar aquella oferta, y Malfoy por supuesto, no dejaría atrás a Bellatrix. Creía que aquella pelinegra, pese a ser una mujer, tenía más potencial que todo Gryffindor. Ahora los tres eran los principales cazatalentos e Hogwarts… era difícil, suponiendo que la mayoría de los alumnos temían al Señor Tenebroso y algunos otros solo hacían alarde. Además, tampoco podían elegir a cualquiera… esa oferta era única, nadie podía negarse, y ese era el problema…

-¿Sabes una cosa? Podrías matarla. Después de casarse… no antes, ya que sería demasiado trágico y sumamente sospechoso. Pero unos meses y el asunto sería descartado…

-Sabía que eras capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no de matar a tu propia hermana- una risa ahogada escapó de sus labios tomando una calada del cigarrillo.

-No tenía en mente hacerlo, pero, ¿me dejarías?- aquella risita opacó la de Malfoy, siendo más aguda y amenazante. Era penetrante, y aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ese chillido, podían quedarse con los pelos de punta. -Como sea, Malfoy. Podrías dejar en claro tu falta de interés en vez de actuar como un caballero, sería más satisfactorio verla intranquila. Cada día que pasa me avergüenza más, es patética… No merece que la trates así.

-¿Me enseñarás modales, Bella? No es necesario, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Solo deja que me encargue de eso, mientras tanto…

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, dejándole en claro que era tiempo de irse. Ella no soltó una palabra, solo dejó los naipes en la cama y se despidió con un bufido en son de reproche… a veces podía ser muy infantil. Incluso, para ser una persona cercana a Malfoy habían cosas en ella que no lograba descifrar, como su inminente locura, su obsesión y lo que diría después.

Antes de salir se arregló el cabello y la túnica, girándose hacia Lucius con un gesto en los labios.

-Solo una cosa más.

-Te escucho.

-Narcissa no tendrá pareja hoy, me lo dijo en la mañana…

Y sin más… la puerta se abrió y todo quedó en silencio.


	7. Don't Let Me Down

**Disclaimer: Lo he dicho repetidas veces pero a veces creo que no serán suficientes. Jo es una diosa y yo intento ser su súbdita. Aunque este fic va tomando cuerpo con mucha lentitud (que vaya, no me aventuré a pensar en los detalles antes de empezar) me divierte darme un tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Me molesta dejar historia sin terminar, pero últimamente otras cosas se han apoderado de todo mi tiempo. Espero que les guste; es algo sencillo, corto (bueno, algo corto) y lo hice con esas ansias desesperadas de escribir después de meses sin poder hacerlo. ¿Cualquier comentario o sugerencia? Por favor, házmelo saber. ;) Sin más, empecemos. :***

Había sucedido. Un milagro de Merlín, mago misericordioso que había permitido que aquella rubia disfrutara de su triunfo; inesperado, cierto, pero al final parecía un triunfo que le había costado ganar con el paso de los días. Incluso se permitió pensar que era una señal, que era solo una señal de su destino… uno brillante y prometedor.

Andrómeda estaba en cama, enferma, con los ojos llorosos y el cabello como una escoba. Aún así, aquella apariencia no sorprendió a la menor de las Black, ya que con aquél aspecto de mojigata, Andrómeda siempre le parecía deplorable. Aunque tal vez el hecho de verla en tal mal estado le parecía simplemente un reflejo de lo que era realmente: para ella era una basura, la detestaba por infinitas razones, ojalá que aquella hermana suya no se recuperara jamás. Ojalá...

-Sé las razones por las cuáles tu salud desmerece- susurró Narcissa acariciando el cabello de su hermana… algo maltratado, sin ningún tratamiento mágico de los que ella era experta, aún así, sus dedos no se detuvieron mientras la peinaban lentamente. -Y creo que no es lo suficientemente válido, ningún argumento lo es.

Andrómeda, sin ningún ánimo de seguir escuchando y sin las fuerzas necesarias para comenzar una pelea en donde, definitivamente no llevaba la delantera, gimió con molestia. Su cabeza no se movió sin embargo, ya que sabía lo que un rechazo sutil e incluso insignificante podría significar para su hermana. Narcissa tomó aquel silencio como la iniciativa detonante para seguir, apenas sonrió, pero su mirada no pudo contener un brillo especial, de astucia.

-No juzgaré más tus decisiones, no seré yo quien arruine tu felicidad. Pese a todo, incluso a tu terrible comportamiento, eres mi hermana y te estimo. Eres una Black y es mi deber hacerte ver el camino correcto- sus manos se detuvieron mientras tomaba una tetera humeante y una taza de la mesita de noche. El aroma de la lavanda y miel no lograron ningún efecto en Andrómeda, ya que no tenía la mínima degustación para siquiera adivinar de qué era el té, aún así, logró incorporarse apenas para tomar un sorbito. Su garganta se lo agradeció. Ante su mirada inquisitiva, Narcissa levantó una ceja perfecta y sonrió susurrando con suficiencia.

-Lavanda- las hermanas parecieron compartir viejos recuerdos de su niñez con una sonrisa parecida. Cuando enfermaban por los constantes cambios de clima debido a su visita en lugares cálidos en vacaciones, la propia Druella Black se encargaba de cuidarlas amorosamente, preparándoles una infusión de lavanda, miel y un poco de zumo de limón. Aquél aroma era un lejano recuerdo de lo que llamaban hogar, y también de una relación que poco a poco se fue desgastando. -Yo misma he hablado con las elfinas de la cocina. He solicitado que adhirieran un poco de miel, no azúcar. Incluso he agregado el zumo de limón- aquella disposición tan correcta y tan familiar no se iba, sospechaba que jamás lo haría. Narcissa se enderezó un poco más, como si de repente recordara que debía mantener una postura correcta todo el tiempo, aún así su sonrisa gentil no desapareció. Andrómeda, por un momento se sintió cómoda… como en casa. También se sintió culpable por haber provocado a su pequeña hermanita, intentando provocarla al hablar con Lucius cuando en realidad quería hablar con Teddy… algo se movió dentro de ella, una extraña sensación al recordar aquel cabello castaño y sonrisa devastadora. Algo la hizo sonreír, pero jamás se atrevería a confesarle a Narcissa la razón.

-Veo que el té te ha caído bien- comentó Narcissa al ver en aquellos labios algo más que un fuerte catarro. Sus ojos la seguían con cada movimiento mientras dejaba la taza de vuelta a la mesita y se recostaba con una aparente mejoría. Su respiración pareció tranquilizarse y aclaró la garganta al sentir una sensación agradable luego de beber el té caliente. Su hermana no dijo nada hasta verla recostada de nuevo, e incluso aprovechó para cubrirla perfectamente mientras Andrómeda comenzaba a sentir una sensación de calor recorrer sus mejillas… era buena señal. Narcissa comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero su mente ya iba lejos, pensando en Ted y en aquel momento que habían compartido juntos bajo la lluvia. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle poco a poco, no sintió molestia en cerrarlos por momentos mientras la voz de su hermana se iba alejando hasta que no supo más.

* * *

-Le he escrito a mamá, se mostró preocupada por la salud de Andrómeda, es obvio… aunque sabe que estará bien- Bellatrix estaba recostada en la cama de su hermana, retirando de su almohada distraídamente un cabello rubio. Narcissa, por otro lado, se admiraba solemnemente en el espejo, cepillando vanamente su cabello que se mantenía suelto y lacio gracias a su compañera de cuarto. -Incluso solicitó paciencia de nuestra parte y mucha consideración. También me ha recordado aquel magnífico remedio que nos daba de pequeñas… Aunque… no sé si deba hacerlo. Enferma tiene mejor apariencia- la rubiecita suspiró con cierta esperanza al ver a su hermana enferma por días, semanas y tal vez meses.

No se merecía menos, ya que después de lo que había hecho ciertamente había corrido con suerte. Por primera vez podía hablar abiertamente de lo que celosamente se reservaba, y aun así se atrevió a confesarle a su hermana mayor todo lo que le quitaba el sueño… _Sueño_.

-Bella… ¿cuál es la mejor poción para dormir?- su hermana no necesitó explicaciones ya que la mirada de Narcissa brillaba con aquel aire de astucia que tanto le gustaba. Era su aprendiz, no intencionalmente, y aunque no tuvieran muchas cosas en común, lo más importante era que compartían al menos, las mismas preocupaciones. Aquella sonrisa peligrosa y feroz que tanto aterrorizaba se asomó a sus labios, mientras se incorporaba y arreglaba una corbata floja alrededor de su cuello.

-No te preocupes por eso, conozco a alguien que es un experto. Te veré en la siguiente clase, no visites a Andrómeda hasta entonces- sin más, como era su costumbre, se fue sin despedirse y dejando únicamente un rastro de su perfume.

Narcissa detuvo su cometido frente al espejo, recordando las palabras y frases que había utilizado para acusar vilmente a su hermana, quien había pasado una noche desaparecida junto a Ted Tonks. _"No es mi intención especular y mucho menos poner en tela de juicio el honor de mi hermana, pero me preocupó no saber de ella mientras la noche transcurría y ella no aparecía"_, en realidad si quiso especular y también pensó en las mil maneras posibles de difamarla. _"Ya podrás imaginarte el desconcierto que me causó verla llegar mojada de los pies a la cabeza y con un claro indicio de catarro. Pese a que la interrogué sobre su paradero no quiso decir nada, aunque muchos aseguraran haberla visto con aquel jovencito, con Ted Tonks",_ era realmente satisfactorio haber puesto al día a su madre quien inmediatamente dio indicaciones para su hija. _"Siento tener que escribirte por estas razones, ya que me parece lamentable el comportamiento que ha tenido Drómeda últimamente. Siempre se le ve distraída y aunque Bella y yo intentamos ayudarla ella rechaza nuestro apoyo. Aún así, espero que todo sea únicamente una etapa de descubrimiento y pronto se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo y las terribles consecuencias…"_ un _"Te quiere, Narcissa Black" _había finalizado aquella carta que más que una razón para saludar a su madre y notificarle la enfermedad de su hermana, había sido un reporte de cada error que iba cometiendo en el curso.

Se levantó, pensando en lo que su querida hermana Bella haría por ella. Era reconfortante que ella y Bella hacían un frente común. Y mucho mejor, que tal vez la propia Bella le ayudaría para tener cerca a Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

La lluvia los había alcanzado antes de que lograran refugiarse en la casa, por lo que estaban mojados de los pies a la cabeza. El clima no parecía ceder, sin embargo, aquella castaña se empeñaba en continuar aquella discusión animosamente... Ted Tonks, por otro lado, se limitaba a escuchar, con la cabeza baja y sin ánimos de seguir. Él solo quería estar con Andrómeda, aunque eso fuera cada vez más difícil. Al verla, con aquella presencia imperiosa y dominante, Ted no pudo evitar pensar en el apellido de Andrómeda, en su familia… en su hermana. Rara vez olvidaba que era una Black, del mismo modo que rara vez le importaba ese apellido. Aún así, esta vez le resultó demasiado personal para pasarlo por alto, así que reprimió los deseos de abrazarla y simplemente volvió a bajar la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Cada día es más difícil, Ted. Siento los ojos de mis hermanas sobre mí todo el tiempo… y el de sus amigos…- esta vez su voz fue diluyéndose entre la lluvia. La casa de los gritos parecía todo menos una casa embrujada. Para Ted parecía un refugio, un escape. Un lugar en donde nadie se atrevería a encontrarlos… pero las palabras de Dró le hicieron verla directamente, con una mirada brillosa pero sin aquel entusiasmo que le gustaba tanto a la castaña.

-¿Podrías explicar qué significa eso, Andrómeda? ¿Me quieres lejos porque temes por tu hermana?- preguntó Ted lentamente y sin levantar la voz. Al mencionar el nombre completo de la joven bruja, Andrómeda sintió una punzada en el estómago. Rara vez le decía de esa manera… se sintió extraña y más lejana a él que nunca.

Esta vez, fue ella quien tomó una de sus manos, esperanzada en remendar sus palabras. Ciertamente, Ted le daba las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a sus hermanas, pero nunca había temido por ella.

-¿Me crees tan egoísta para temer por mí?- preguntó con suavidad, acercándose a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios mientras le sostenía la mirada con determinación. -Temo por ti. No sé qué haría si Bella te hiciera algo… tú… tú no sabes cómo es, y de lo que es capaz. No puedo permitir que te lastimen… yo…

-Hey- interrumpió Ted con ternura, cautivado por aquella chica. En ese momento la quiso más, si era posible. Esta vez fue él quien tomó su rostro y depositó un beso en su frente, sonriéndole con seguridad. -Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Una ventana se abrió de golpe, debido al fuerte viento de afuera. Últimamente los días parecían más grises… más siniestros, como si algo estuviera al acecho. Andrómeda se estremeció, dando un ligero brinco del susto. Se sintió con miedo… pero antes de que pudiera atemorizarse más, los brazos de Ted la rodearon. Se sintió protegida, se sintió feliz. Se sintió amada.

-Te quiero, Ted- susurró aferrada al Hufflepuff.

-Te quiero, Dró- se escuchó como respuesta.

**OFF: Quise escribir las 3 situaciones. La primera es la que ambas comparten, la segunda el plan de Narcissa y la tercera la razón de por qué Andrómeda estaba enferma. En el siguiente seguiré con el curso de la historia. Espero les haya gustado. :***


End file.
